A certain destined couple
by magic dust56
Summary: Ulrich finally gets the nerve to ask Yumi out and to ask her to the dance. Everything is perfect until Yumi...find out more in the story pairings UxY JxA OxL mostly Ulrich and Yumi lil bit of fluff In chapter 5 its a lil lil lil bit sad. Not much READ
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and my first Code:Lyoko fanfic. So please be nice ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Code:Lyoko. If I did then there would be a lot of things that would change.

AN: My first fanfic. Yay!

It was chemistry with Mrs. Hertz as usual. Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich were getting impatient for class to end. Jeremie was the only one who was paying attention in class. Well paying semi attention. He couldn't wait for class to end either. While Odd was copying notes off Jeremies' notebook, Ulrich was doodling all over his page. He was doodling Yumi all over his notebook.

He just couldn't wait until lunch! Then he would get to see Yumi again. When Odd saw that he couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Whats so funny Mr. Della Robbia?" Mrs. Hertz said with suspicion in her eyes.

Odd hated that look when he looked into her eyes he got goosebumps all over. "Umm.. nothing Mrs. Hertz nothing is funny."

But mentally he was falling over with laughter. When chemistry was over Odd jumped out of his seat and ran out the door and raced to the cafeteria.

Cafeteria

Before Yumi got there, Ulrich asked Odd for a favor. "Hey Odd I need a favor"

"what ya need?"

"I like Yumi but I'm n-"

"Finally! You finally want to tell Yumi. You like Yumi and vice versa!"

"You mean you knew!" Ulrich wanted to strangle Odd right there.

"Yea, it was really obvious, I mean when you say Yumi's name you look like a tomato and when Yumi says your name she starts to look like my notebook." Said Odd holding up his dark red notebook.

"What should I do then?" said the impatient Ulrich.

"Just go up to her and tell her!"

"But-"

Just then Yumi walked right in. "Hey guys."

"hi" said Jermie and Ulrich at the same time. Odd just came back with a truck load of food on his plate.

"Oh, hi Yumi." Then he started stuffing his face with food.

"Ahem.." said Odd with food still in his mouth.

"Umm… Yumi can I talk to you outside?" Ulrich asked, uneasily.

"Sure"

**Outside**

"So what did you want to tell me Ulrich?"

"Umm… Yumi I umm… I I'll just show you." Then he locked lips with Yumi.

At first she was shocked but then accepted it. The kiss ended just as quickly as it started.

"Yumi will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Ulrich"

Then they started to kiss again but this time **MUCH **more passionately.

"Yumi?"

"Yes?"

"Will you also go to the dance with me?"

Yumi looked uncertain about that though. "Ulrich I..."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfic and my first Code:Lyoko fanfic. So please be nice ok?

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code:Lyoko. If I did then there would be a lot of things that would change.**

"Ulrich I'll have to think about it." Said Yumi with a sigh.

Then Yumi put on a face that meant she was thinking hard.

Then she locked lips with Ulrich until they couldn't stand the lack of air anymore.

"I'll take that as a yes" Ulrich said with a mischievous smile on his face.

**Inside the cafeteria**

When Ulrich and Yumi finally came back inside the cafeteria lunch was almost over.

Odd was gone too.

When Ulrich and Yumi got to the table, only Jeremie and Aelita were there.

Soon after a few seconds Yumi and Aelita were talking as fast as a motor.

While they were talking Ulrich asked Jeremie where Odd was. "Odd is with Lee doing **SOMETHING** in her dorm."

"Soon lunch was over and they had to go to their classes. Yumi quickly said good-bye to Ulrich and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Then she raced off to class. 

Aelita said good-bye and went off to her class. Jeremie and Ulrich had the same class together.

**Mrs. Hertz classroom**

As usual Ulrich Jeremie and Odd were falling asleep.

Odd fell asleep twice and started snoring once.

Ulrich had to jab him in the ribs to wake him up.

"Ow!" screamed Odd.

"What is it now Mr. Della Robbia?" Mrs. Hertz said with great exasperation.

"Umm… its nothing. I just umm.. stubbed my toe on my chair. ow…hehheh." Said Odd uneasily.

Then he glared at Ulrich.

"What the hell did u do that for!"

"You were snoring as loud as a mammoth! I had to get you to shut up somehow!" Ulrich snapped at Odd.

Odd muttered something under his breath. Then the bell rang and this time Odd was even more happy to get out of the classroom.

He practically took the whole desk with him on his way out.

Outside in front of the school

Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelieta gathered into a small group.

"I have to go guys. C'ya tomorrow! And see you at 7 tonight." Yumi said cooly.

Then she walked away. Ulrich was still waving when Yumi was back at her house.

"Dude!" Odd screamed into Ulrich's ear.

"She's gone!"

"Oh, I knew that." Ulrich said sheepishly.

"Well guys, I gotta go to, gotta go change and figure out where to take Yumi out. C'ya tomorrow!" Then everyone left.

**Yumi's house**

"What should I wear tonight?" Yumi asked herself mentally.

She took out several things in her closet.

A dark almost black midnight blue spaghetti strap dress. Which only reached down to the point where short shorts reach. She also took out a cami with a pair of short shorts. She shrunk the cami in the dryer so then it only reached a little above her stomach. The cami was a dark blueish purpleish color and the shorts were a dark midnight purple. She choose the dark almost black midnight blue spaghetti strap dress. Which only reached down to the point where short shorts reach one. She wore tall boots that were almost the same color as her dress. Then she went into the bathroom and filled up the tub. When it was ready she brought in a hair magazine with her.

When she finished she picked out the perfect style for her hair. "Ahh.. time to get dressed now."

**Ulrich's dorm**

Ulrich had decided on to wear the same pants but with a white shirt with small blue stripes on it.

He brushed his teeth about 20 times and washed his hair bout 20 times too to make sure it was clean and perfect for Yumi. He put on some colon and raced off to Yumi's house.

On the way he stopped by to pick up some chocolates for her. Then he went off to a florist and bought her a rose. When he finally got to Yumi's house, he was just on time. It was 6:55. Just enough time to say hello and good-bye to Yumi's parents and then leave.

**Yumi's house**

Ulrich rang the doorbell and there stood Yumi in her midnight blue spaghetti strap dress.

His jaw dropped down to the ground when he saw her. He was almost drooling but he caught himself. "Umm.. Hi Yumi. You look really nice." He stuttered on his words.

Yumi blushed as much as anyone on Earth could ever blush. "So do you want to come in? My parents want to see you." Said Yumi politely and uneasily.

"Sure, okay."

_Please don't give him a hard time mom and dad, I don't want him to change his mind about taking me on a date! _Thought Yumi mentally.

"Umm.. Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama." 

"So you're the one we have been hearing so much about!" cried out Mrs. Ishiyama.

"Um…yea" "So you kids go out and have fun." said Mr. Ishiyama.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! See you at 9!" Then Ulrich took Yumi's hand and they walked out the door together.

"Hey Yumi, I…."

* * *

**TBC- ALSO AND IF YOU READ THEN YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! plz and thank you!  **


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first fanfic and my first Code:Lyoko fanfic. So please be nice ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Code:Lyoko. If I did then there would be a lot of things that would change.

Also I love cliff hangers!

"Hey Yumi,. Did you put something in your parent's drink or something. Because remember last time I asked you out and your parents were all strict and stuff. They made us come back at 7:46 exactly, and our date started at 7:00." said Ulrich with a hint of concern in his voice. "Of course not! I wouldn't do that!" said Yumi with a bit of shock ness in her voice."Okay, I believe you."

At the restaurant

"So Yumi what do you want to eat?" "I still looking Ulrich.." Yumi said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "I think I'll have a Scallop Bruschetta(found it in a cook book)." "Great!" Ulrich then called for a waiter. "Good evening, what may I get for you to drink?" said the waiter with a weird accent. Yumi-"I'll have a sprite." Ulrich- "I'll have a sprite too." Then the waiter left. He came back in 2 minutes with 2 sprites. "Now what may I get you to eat?" the waiter said with that weird accent again. Yumi- "I'll have the Scallop Bruschetta please." Ulrich-"I'll have the Lobster Quesadilla(cook book!)."

After they finished eating

After the waiter with the weird accent gave them the check he dashed out the door laughing a maniac laugh. Right after Ulrich paid for their fancy dinner(which costed him $47), Yumi fainted and fell to the floor. Ulrich quickly knelt down to check if Yumi still had a pulse. "Good she still has a pulse, its faint but her heart is still beating." Then he scooped up Yumi and slung her gentlelley(sp?) over his shoulder. Ulrich quickly got up and barked at the cashier to call 911. The ambulance arrived within 10 min. They let Ulrich go with them inside the ambulance.

Inside the ambulance

"She still has a pulse." Said one of the EMT. No one knew what was wrong with Yumi. Then Ulrich suddenly remembered the waiter who had served them their dinner. "He did it!" Ulrich said suddenly and stood up while the ambulance was moving at 70 mph to get to the hospital. "He put something in her food to make her like this! He's going to pay, once I figure out who he is!" Ulrich said with anger and frustration in his voice. When Ulrich sat down in the waiting room he was on the verge of tears until the doctor came out. "Where is Ulrich Stein?" asked the doctor sternly. "I'm right here Doctor Cartopoger. How is she?" Ulrich said, but this time with full concern in his voice. "Ulrich, how old are you?" "I'm 17 doc. But just tell me how is she?" "Are you mature enough to hear this?" "LOOK DOC, THIS IS MY FIRST DATE WITH HER AND I DON'T WANT HER TO BE GONE! SHE'S THE CLOSET THING IN MY HEART AND I WOULD RISK MY LIFE FOR HER ANYDAY! SO JUST FUKING TELL ME HOW IS SHE!" said Ulrich now crying but still had much anger in his voice. "Ulrich Yumi is….."

TBC-hahaha! I luv cliffhangers cuz only I know wats going to happen next! Oh yea and, IF YA READ YOU GOTTA REVIEW plz and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first fanfic and my first Code:Lyoko fanfic. So please be nice ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Code:Lyoko. If I did then there would be a lot of things that would change.

"Ulrich, Yumi is conscious but is in fair condition." The doctor said in a stern voice. "May I please see her now doc?" Ulrich pleaded. "Yes you may see her now, but Ulrich be quiet." "Thanks doc." Ulrich said with tears in his eyes.

In Yumi's room (hospital room)

"Yumi! I'm so sorry! I am so stupid, how could I have let this happen to you? Ulrich said with concern, care, anger, and worry in his eyes. "Its okay Ulrich, I'm fine now. Our weird and idiot waiter only put a small non-harmful drug in my dinner. It only made me faint for a little while." "Yumi, you were out for five and a half hours! Don't worry Yumi, I'll make sure that that fake waiter is caught and put in jail." "Thanks Ulrich, your so sweet." Then Yumi kissed him on the lips. "I have to go Yumi, you know how the school gets when I come back way late. I'll just have to use the other way in. Good-bye Yumi and good night." Ulrich kissed Yumi's forehead and went back to his dorm.

Ulrich and Odd's dorm

When Ulrich got back to his dorm it was almost 2:00 in the morning. Since he was so tired he decided just to sleep right away. But just when he was about to go to sleep, somebody woke him up. It was Odd, he thought that everyone was asleep already, so he wasn't expecting Odd. Odd shook Ulrich's shoulder. "Ah!" Ulrich almost screamed. But before he could a hand was covering his mouth. "Dude! Where were you!" Odd asked Ulrich with suspicion. "What are you? My mom? Just go to sleep I'll tell you in the morning right now I'm beat." "Fine."

In the morning

"Woah, that waiter is seriously wacked." Odd said after Ulrich told Jeremie and him what had happened last night. "For the first time I actually agree with Odd." Jeremie said while he finished up his breakfast. "I swear I'm going to kill that guy once I figure out who he is. Do you think you guys can help me?" "Well…" Odd started to say, but then Jeremie poked him in the ribs with his fork. OW! "Of course we'll help you out Ulrich." "Thanks."

In English class

In English, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie had a substitute. Her name was Mrs. Popalapashopalapadingdong. But during the whole class no one was paying attention. When class was over, everyone ran out of the room, cause that was the most boring class ever. The sub had the weirdest voice ever too.

At lunch

When everyone got down to the table, it felt empty with out Yumi there. When everyone got their food. Jeremie saw that Aelita looked troubled. "What is the matter Aelita?" asked Jeremie caringly. Then suddenly Aelita seemed to have bursted this bubble. "Ulrich! I can't take this anymore I have to tell you. Yumi called me last night and she told me that….

TBC-Ahh.. another cliff hanger but this one isn't that good. My brain isn't working today.IF YA READ YA GOTTA REVIEW plz and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

This is my first fanfic and my first Code:Lyoko fanfic. So please be nice ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Code:Lyoko. If I did then there would be a lot of things that would change.

"Yumi told me that her parents aren't going to let her date anyone anymore! Also, there not letting you see or speak to her anymore either. They got so mad that they are not going to let Yumi even go to this school anymore! I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Ulrich!" "No, this can't be happening. It can't be its just a dream, she can't be gone forever. This is just a dream…" "Were sorry Ulrich." "Yumi can't be gone forever. This is just a horrible dream, I'm going to wake up soon." "Ulrich we'll take you back to your dorm."

Ulrich's dorm

"Were sorry that's shes gone Ulrich." "NO! SHES NOT GONE! Her parents were probably just joking. They can't take her away." Ulrich screamed at them. "Take it easy Ulrich, I'll tell Mrs. Hertz that you weren't feeling good. Then you can skip class." Odd said. "Thanks Odd." "No prob."

Ulrich's dorm (again)

While everyone was eating dinner, Ulrich tried to call Yumi's cell 80 times. But every time no one picked up.

Yumi's hospital room

"Ulrich, I wish I could pick up. I wish I could see you one more time." Yumi said while shedding many tears from her eyes.

Ulrich's dorm

Odd had decided to sleep in Jeremies' dorm that night. To give Ulrich a little time alone. When Odd got his stuff and brought it over to Jeremie's dorm, Ulrich walked over to the door and locked it. He went over to the window to gazed up into the night sky. It was a clear night and you could see all the stars clearly. He gazed up at the stars and the full moon.

Yumi's hospital room

Yumi got up and closed the door to her room. They had given her a room with a good view of the city. She walked over to the window and gazed up to the stars and full moon. (This parts gonna be a lil songfic now, italic means its Yumi singing non-italic means Ulrich underline means both of them together. )

Oh Yumi, I miss you how could I have let this happen to you.

_Oh Ulrich I miss you how could this have happened to us?_

Yumi I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let this happen to us.

_Ulrich, I'm sorry, I miss you already._

Oh Yumi(Yumi says Ulrich), I miss you I need you, I love you. I don't know how I'm gonna survive without you.

Ulrich's dorm

Ulrich shedded a tear and through the stars he traced out Yumi's face. "Yumi, I miss you already."

Yumi's hospital room

Yumi shedded a tear and through the stars she saw Ulrich's face. "Ulrich I need you. You are the one who keeps me going, you're the one to energizes me, you're the one who completes my life." But little did Yumi know that while she was singing all the nurses and a few doctors had come to the door and peaked through to see what she was doing. All the nurses had bursted out crying. "Oh, that girl has a young lover." Just then a nurse how was before a fortune teller, went into Yumi's room. "Yumi, let me see your hands." Yumi gave the nurse her hands. "Yumi, tell me honestly do you love someone?" "Yes." Yumi said in a small voice. It looked as if she was about to burst out crying like how the nurses had. "What is his name?" "Ulrich." Does he live over in that school?" "Yes." "Yumi I'll be right back."

Ulrich's dorm

There was a knock at the door. Ulrich opened the door. It was the nurse. "Are you Ulrich?" "Yea, what do you want?" "Let me see your hands." Ulrich gave the nurse his hands. "Ahh…" "What?" "Do you know a yound lady named Yumi?" "Yea, I know Yumi." "You two are destined together. Good-night."

Back at Yumi's hospital room

"Yumi you and Ulrich are destined forever. You two are meant to be for each other, and are forever supposed to stay that way." "Thank you nurse, thank you so much. But can you please try to convince my parents that?" "I'll try my best to Yumi." "Thank you" "Oh yes and Yumi. While I was at Ulrich's dorm I saw that he was crying and he was singing that same song as you were. Only with your name though. Good night Yumi." Then the nurse left. When everyone left Yumi said to herself. 'I can't take this anymore! I have to…..'

TBC- heh,heh I'm not sure if this one was that good so can you plz review! But another cliff hanger. What is Yumi going to do next? MUAH HAHAHA ahem.. well IF YA READ YA GOTTA REVIEW! plz and thank you


	6. Chapter 6

This is my first fanfic and my first Code:Lyoko fanfic. So please be nice ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Code:Lyoko. If I did then there would be a lot of things that would change.

'_I can't take this anymore, I have to go see Ulrich, I have to get out of this damn hospital!'_ Yumi said mentally to herself. Just then a nurse came into her room with her dinner. "Is something the matter Yumi?" the nurse asked Yumi because Yumi had a troubled look on her face. "Umm.. its nothing. Thank you." Right after Yumi finished her dinner (which was only a small hamburger like the size of the ones at White Castle) her parents, and 6 relatives came into her room. They had balloons and wrapped boxes with them. "Happy birthday Yumi!" they shouted. Then Yumi just remembered that today was her birthday, and that tomorrow was the day of the dance. Yumi started to cry. "Whats the matter Yumi?" her mom asked her. "Its…noth..ing." Yumi said in between sobs. "Really? Then why are you crying so hard?" Then more tears bursted out of Yumi's eyes. Everyone there looked sad to see Yumi crying on her birthday. Right now Yumi's emotions were all mixed up. She angry, sad, and happy all at the same time.

Ulrich's dorm

Ulrich gasped. He had just remembered that tomorrow was the dance and right before the dance was Yumi's birthday. Ulrich quickly jumped off his bed and put on a new dry shirt. He went over to the florist and bought a fresh bouquet of roses for Yumi. The roses were red and yellow. Red meant love and yellow meant forever. He bought a card that had a heart in the inside. But inside he wrote. Roses are red, violets are blue, happy birthday Yumi, I will always love you. Then he raced off to the hospital.

At the hospital

"What number is Yumi Ishiyama's room?" Ulrich asked the nurse at the front desk. "May I please ask who you are?" "I'm Ulrich, a friend from school." "I'm sorry but her parents have instructed me to not let a boy named Ulrich Stein in." "Umm.. I'm not Ulrich Stein, I'm Ulrich Setin." "May I see your school id card?" "Sure." The school had messed up his id card, so it said Ulrich Setin instead of Ulrich Stein. "Okay, Yumi Ishiyama's room number is 156." "Thank you." Then Ulrich took off to go find room number 156.

Back inside Yumi's hospital room

Yumi had finally composed herself. She then opened her presents that her parents had gotten her. Her dad had bought her a duffel traveling bag. "Thank you daddy, but I'm not going anywhere." "Yes you are, your going to a school in Japan." Yumi gasped. "No." she said defiantly. "I'm staying here in France, I love it here." "No Yumi, you are going to go to Japan and learn there for your own safety." "But-" "No buts. Now open your next present." Her mom had bought her one t-shirt that said bubba'licious on it. She also bought her a light jacket from Abercrombie. "Thanks mom." One for her aunts had bought her new shoes and hair accessories. One of her uncles bought her a tiffany watch. And the rest of her relatives bought her clothes, except for one. Yumi's cousin bought her a lot of her favorite snacks so she could still enjoy something that came from France in Japan. "Thank you all so much for the gifts!" said Yumi. But everyone saw that there was something missing out of Yumi. It looked as if a part of Yumi had been taken away. You could always tell when there was something wrong with Yumi. If there was something wrong, that little glisten in her eyes would fade away. She would be much less energetic, she would look a little pale. That was what Yumi looked like right now.

Just then the doors bursted open. There stood Ulrich panting from running up 20 flights of stairs. Everyone gasped, even Yumi. Suddenly the gleam came back in Yumi's eyes, and she felt as if she was a new fully charged battery. All her relatives saw that the glisten in Yumi's eyes were back. Yumi jumped out of bed and ran over to Ulrich and gave a death hug. Yumi's parents glared at Ulrich. If looks could kill then Ulrich would have been dead right on the spot. "Yumi I missed you so much." "I missed you too Ulrich."

Then Ulrich handed Yumi the flowers and the card. When Yumi read the card she started to cry. "That's so sweet of you Ulrich." Just as they were about to kiss, Mr.Ishiyama said, "Okay that's enough, good-bye Ulrich." He said Ulrich's name as if it were poison about to kill him. "No Mr. Ishiyama, didn't the nurse tell you that me and Yumi are destined together?" "Yes the nurse told me, but do you really think I believe in all that crap? No I don't." "Well I do daddy." Yumi said in a small voice. Then Yumi's dad got so furious that his head almost exploded like in a cartoon. "YUMI ISHIYAMA! YOU ARE GOING TO GO TO JAPAN TO STUDY NO MATTER WHAT!" Then he hit Yumi across the face. Yumi started to cry as blood trickled down her cheek. Ulrich was outraged when he did that. "Don't you dare cry Yumi." Just as he was about to hit Yumi again. Ulrich came to Yumi's rescue, and he blocked Mr. Ishiyama's hand, and redirected it towards his own(own meaning Mr. ishiyama) face. "How dare you do that you little delinquinet, you…" "THAT'S ENOUGH! I'm sick of you always telling what I can't do and what I can do! I turned 17 today and I'm not going to follow your ridiculous frickin' rules ANYMORE!" Yumi shouted. Then Yumi grabbed her gifts and put it all in the duffel bag. "Come on Ulrich, lets get out of this damn hospital." "Okay. Lets go." Once the couple left the room, everyone finally came crashing back down to earth. "Shes gone.. Just like that. Shes gone.." Mr. Ishiyama said, who was still schocked by what Yumi had said.

Inside the elevator

"Thanks for remembering my birthday Ulrich. And also saving me from another slap." Yumi said as she changed back into her ordinary clothes. "No problem Yumi. But do you….."

TBC- MUAHAHAHA a cliff hanger! I know this one was kinda long but I like this one. And always remember! IF YA READ YA GOTTA REVIEW! plz and thank you!   


	7. Chapter 7

This is my first fanfic and my first Code:Lyoko fanfic. So please be nice ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Code:Lyoko. If I did then there would be a lot of things that would change.

"No problem Yumi, but don't you think that all your parents are going to come after you? I mean, they could be calling this elevator right now!" "Yea, I know. But lets not worry about them, since were together now. Oh and Ulrich, lets stop by my house." "But won't they think that you went there?" "No, of course not, they would have thought I went back to school and hid in your dorm." "Oh okay." Then they ran off to Yumi's house hand in hand.

Yumi's house

This was one of those times, where he thanked Aelita for being in danger so he could save her, Ulrich thought as he climbed up Yumi's gutter pole. "Psstt… Ulrich! Just take all my clothes." Yumi whispered up to Ulrich when he reached her window. Ulrich grabbed all of Yumi's clothes and stuffed it into the duffel bag she got as a gift. While he was shimmying down the pole, he saw a coming. Ulrich quickly dropped down the pole and behind a bush. "Yumi, lets go hide across the road in those bushes." whispered Ulrich as the car came even closer. "Okay." The couple made a mad dash across the street, hiding behind whatever they could. Luckily, the car didn't see them because they were both wearing black that day, and it was pitch dark outside. Once they were safely behind the bushes, they slowly crept behind the bushes and made their way in front of the road(that is in front of the school). "Ulrich, its too dangerous lets go to the factory instead." "Your right, fine we'll go to the factory."

Inside the factory

"Yumi look what I have with me." Then Ulrich pulled out an inflatable air bed, and a blanket. "Where'd you find those?" "On your bed. Now help me blow this bed up." While Ulrich was blowing the inflatable bed up, Yumi looked around the factory. All she found were some sticks and a pot that was supposedly holding the water that leaked through the ceiling. Just then Ulrich finished blowing up the bed, and slowly crept behind Yumi. BOO! "Come on Ulrich, you know that you can't scare me just like that-" But Yumi didn't finish what she was saying because a pair of lips hushed hers' up. Right after their kiss both of their stomach's rumbled. "Yumi, I'm going to go to that little deli a few blocks down. I'll be right back." "Okay."

!0 minutes later

"Your finally back! What took you so long?" Yumi said exasperated. "The deli only had frozen food left, so I bought that." "Oh that's great! I'll be right back." Then Yumi came back with a pot and some sticks and rocks. "Never saw that before in the factory." "Yea neither did I." As Yumi tried to light the sticks by rubbing them together, Ulrich pulled out a box of matches. "You carry matches around?" Yumi asked suspiciously. "Well…uh..the matc-… Ahh. Do you want them or not?" Ulrich stuttered. Yumi giggled, "Sure, throw them over here." Ulrich threw them and Yumi caught them barely. Soon they had a fire going. Since there wasn't any water around, Yumi just had to use the water that was in it already. Yumi threw in the frozen meal that Ulrich got. Soon it was ready, and Yumi broke it in half. After they finished their dinner, Ulrich put out the fire and got out the blanket for them. Just as Ulrich and Yumi were about to get into the bed, they heard foot steps coming closer and closer towards them. They had no where to hide, so they just stayed quiet. When the foot steps got there neither Ulrich or Yumi dared to even breathe. But neither Ulrich or Yumi could hold their breathe any longer. They both took in a deep breathe. "WHO"S THERE!" the mysterious foot steps shouted. Then suddenly a bark from out of no-where. "I SAID WHO'S TH-"

TBC- HA! Another cliff hanger. I'm not sure if this one was that good either. Soo.. IF YA READ YA OGTTA REVIEW! plz and thank you!   


End file.
